stumptownfandomcom-20200214-history
Grey McConnell
Grey McConnell is a bartender and friend of Dex Parios. History Bar Opening Grey was preparing for his bar, Bad Alibi, to open. When Dex got a job, Grey allowed Ansel to hang out at the bar and help him get things ready. When Dex got arrested for unpaid parking tickets, Grey bailed her out and took her home. When his bar opened, Dex came to the opening and thanked him for everything he does for her and for Ansel. When Miles came to her and suggested that she take on another PI job, Grey asked if she was seriously considering it. She said it might keep her out of trouble.Forget It Dex, It's Stumptown., 1x01 Getting Dex a Job While Allen Watkins was drinking at Grey's bar, he found out that Allen needed some help finding a woman he'd met at a bar and felt a connection with. Grey introduced him to Dex, who took his case.Missed Connections, 1x02 Murder Investigation Grey was surprised when Jack Feeney, an old friend from prison, came and found him and said that Kane, who was in prison for life, was sending Frank to collect the money they were holding for him. Jack had spend the majority of the money he was holding and decided to skip town so he wouldn't be killed. Grey, on the other hand, decided to stay, because he had invested the money into the bar and it was actually profitable and he could make payments. Jack wished Grey luck and left. He was later found dead.Missed Connections, 1x02 After his body was found, Miles started investigating his murder. Grey had called him to check up on him and left a message, which tipped Miles off that they knew each other. He went to Grey's bar and tried to question him subtly, but Grey picked up on what he was doing and downplayed it. He said Jack's name was familiar, but said prison's not like a frat. They don't have reunions. Miles then broke the news to him that Jack was dead and Grey tried not to react. After hearing that Jack had been killed, Grey got $8,000 and took it to Frank as a good faith payment for Kane. Frank then informed him that he owed Kane $500,000 now because of Jack. Grey was later brought into the police department and questioned about Jack. Miles offered him a deal, protection in exchange for help finding who murdered Jack, but Grey left without taking the deal.Rip City Dicks, 1x03 Kane's Escape and Recapture When Grey learned that Wallace Kane had escaped from prison and was on the lam, he pulled his gun out of his safe to use for his own protection. In order to keep Ansel safe, he asked him to take a few days off, saying it was a reward for all the good work he'd been doing. Not long after that, Grey was at his bar at night when some goons broke in. He fought with them, but they put a bag over his head and pulled him out to a car where Kane was waiting. Kane reminded him of his debt. Grey said he had a plan to pay it off, but Kane said he would make the rules now and said it was time for Grey to get to work.Family Ties, 1x04 Kane took Grey as well as Denton and Hank, who also didn't want to risk going back to prison for Kane, to a vault he had started trying to break into before he was sent to prison. His tunnel was still intact, so he got the explosives and tools Grey needed to help and they broke into the vault. After getting the priceless artifact contained inside, Kane held a gun on Denton and Grey on Kane. Grey told Kane to put his gun down and they would all just walk away and Kane could keep all the money. Despite this, Kane shot Denton and then fled when Miles and Dex ran in. Grey and Dex held pressure on Denton's wound while they waited for an ambulance to arrive. The police department decided not to file any charges against Grey for his part in the operation because Miles claimed him as an essential informant, so Grey was able to go home. Ansel was happy to see him again, but Dex was enraged that he did something that put Ansel in danger like he did.Bad Alibis, 1x05 Meeting Liz While Dex was still angry with Grey over his lack of total honesty, Grey met Liz Melero when she brought a haunted bar tour group into Bad Alibi. They sat at a booth together and Liz introduced Grey to the concept of radical honesty, though she'd never done it before. After he told her about his childhood, parents, and criminal history, she wasn't turned off and the two spent the night together. The next morning, Ansel became upset that she was still there and locked himself in the house. Grey called Dex, who helped him talk to Ansel. They both reassured him that Grey wasn't going anywhere. Grey and Liz later went on a picnic and agreed it was nice not to have Ansel there interrupting.Dex, Drugs and Rock & Roll, 1x06 Campaign Event and Friendsgiving After a night together, Liz asked Grey if he'd give her a job. He had her show off her skills and then agreed to a trial. While Dex was working on a case, she found an opportunity to help her with her investigation, but she needed Bad Alibi to host a campaign event, which Grey agreed to do. When Dex got a lead from that, Grey helped her track down a woman believed to have had a fling with Dan Gibson back when he was a professor. After learning the whole situation, Dex went back to Grey for advice on what she should do with the information and was upset to learn that he'd told Liz about the case. After talking to Grey and thinking for a while, Dex decided to go to Dan and broker a deal for him to drop out of the race in exchange for the information staying private. Then Grey, Liz, Ansel, Dex, and Miles gathered at Dex's house and enjoyed Friendsgiving together.November Surprise, 1x07 Dex Bonding with Liz Grey encouraged Dex to bond with Liz and give her a real chance. Dex was reluctant, but Grey said he really liked Liz and had always made an effort to get to know the people Dex had dated over the years, so she should make an effort with Liz. After Dex got her payment from Sue Lynn in casino chips and learned Liz had never played Craps before, she took Liz to the casino.The Other Woman, 1x08 Grey asked Liz how the night with Dex had gone and she said they ended the night early. However he learned from Ansel that Liz had slept over at Dex's. He confronted Liz about it and she said she didn't remember much. Angry, Grey confronted Dex and said she saw that he had a girl he liked and had to screw it up for her. He said she was no longer welcome at Bad Alibi. Later, Dex sent Grey security footage from the casino that showed Liz intentionally getting Dex drunk. Grey confronted her about it. She said she did it because she didn't believe they could truly have a relationship as long as Dex was in his life. Grey told Liz to take her things and get out immediately.Dex Education, 1x09 Working with Miles When Miles' boss's boss's wife's car was stolen while Miles was supposed to be with her, he asked for Grey's help tracking down the car, using his brief criminal stint with Kane as leverage to get him to agree. Grey was able to talk to Zev, who was in charge of a chop shop Grey had used in the past. He knew that by telling Zev that the car belonged to a cop's wife, he'd get him to call the carjacker and release the car back to him, not wanting a car with so much heat on it. It worked as planned and Miles was able to arrest the carjacker. When questioning the carjacker, he learned that there was more going on there than just cars, so he enlisted Grey to go undercover to infiltrate that business.Reality Checks Don't Bounce, 1x10 Grey went to Miles and asked for incentive for himself to participate. He knew some informants from prison and knew they got financial incentive to help the police. He and Miles shook on a deal for 13%. Grey then met with Scuzzy, who was higher up in the rung than he was. He answered Scuzzy's trick question and then had to steal a car to prove his skills. Instead, he got a car from the police, a slightly different model. He took it back to Scuzzy after removing the tracker the police had put on it. Scuzzy introduced him to the others, including Max, who quickly inspected the car and then took Grey in the car to meet Leo, the leader of their ring. Grey then went with Max to steal another car, even though it was broad daylight. Later, while they were working on the car, Grey asked Max if she ever thought about getting out, going straight. Max told him that real life would be boring. Sensing that Grey was getting too close to them, Miles told him about the car thieves' criminal histories and told him that no matter what he thinks, they're not his friends. Grey later got a call from Max and went to the lair to see them. Leo said that they'd stolen a truck and instead of the phones and televisions they expected to find, they found a large amount of heroin and wanted Grey's help to move it.The Past and the Furious, 1x11 Grey took one kilo of the heroin to Miles and Cosgrove. They gave him the cash for it to take back to the crew and told him to convince them he had a buyer for the rest. Grey tried to do this, but butted heads with Scuzzy, who wanted to bring in his own buyer and threatened Grey. Grey also learned more about Max, including how she got into cars, and learned she never wanted to be a drug dealer and it made her feel sick. He suggested that she could flush the drugs, but she looked over at Leo and said it wasn't her call. When Grey went to Miles about seeing if Max would flip, Miles warned him not to put his life at risk for her. Grey then met with Leo, who agreed to meet with Grey's buyer. Grey said his buyer was in Los Angeles, so they arranged a meeting for the next day. Not wanting to risk bringing in someone he couldn't trust, Miles suggested that Dex pose as the buyer and they went to Dex to get her to agree.Dirty Dexy Money, 1x12 Miles prepared Dex and Miles for the final part of the bust. Then Grey took Dex to meet Leo. He agreed to consider selling to her, but said he had other interested buyers. She put a deadline on it, saying she didn't want to hang around in case the people who lost the drugs came looking for them. Grey then prepared for the final exchange. Leo agreed to let Dex buy the drugs, so they returned with the money. After dropping off the money, Dex left Grey to get eyes on the drugs so the police could come in and make the bust. After she left, Leo pulled a gun on Grey, saying the money and the drugs were staying with him. He took Grey out to where the others were waiting, except Max. Just as he was ready to shoot, the police came in and made their arrests. In the chaos, Grey disappeared and met Max at his truck, where he'd told her to wait for him. He then drove her to the reservation and gave her his truck so she could escape to Arizona, where she said she wanted to be. Then he returned to the station, where he received his promised cut of the bust, totaling $35,000. Later, Dex was surprised to see him still in Portland, as she expected him to flee with Max. He told her he couldn't run.The Dex Factor, 1x13 Personality Relationships Romantic Liz Melero Grey and Liz met when she brought a haunted bar tour group to Bad Alibi. They talked and Liz introduced Grey to the principle of radical honesty. Grey told her about his childhood, his parents, and his criminal history. They ended up spending that night together and later went on a picnic together.Dex, Drugs and Rock & Roll, 1x06 Their relationship progressed and Grey asked Liz to go see a friend's band with him. She agreed, but then sent a text saying she couldn't make it. When Grey asked her about it, she said she didn't want to get between him and Dex, thinking there was something between them. Grey insisted again that he and Dex are just friends. Grey later brought Liz to Friendsgiving at Dex's house.November Surprise, 1x07 Their relationship came to an end when Grey learned that Liz had manipulated Dex into getting drunk and then made her believe they had had sex. Grey immediately ended things with Liz and told her to get out.Dex Education, 1x09 Familial He has a cousin in Tacoma and an uncle in Connecticut.Bad Alibis, 1x05 His mother left when he was six. His father was a small-time criminal who taught Grey how to be a criminal.Dex, Drugs and Rock & Roll, 1x06 Friendships Dex Parios He and Dex are friends. He helps her out with her brother. When she got arrested, he bailed her out of jail and took her home.Forget It Dex, It's Stumptown., 1x01 They met six years ago, when they ran into each other after she just subdued a robber at a convenience store. They hooked up that night and the next day, Grey took her to go look at a car, which she bought, and then played video games with Ansel at her place. Grey asked her on a date, but she stood him up. Then they agreed to be just friends and never cross that line again, so things wouldn't blow up on them.Missed Connections, 1x02 Jack Feeney Jack and Grey met when they were both in prison. They ended up agreeing to hold $500,000 for another prisoner. Later, when Jack heard that that man was sending someone to collect the money, he warned Grey. Jack had spent almost all of his half and Grey had used the money to open his bar. Jack suggested burning the bar for the insurance money, but Grey refused to do that. Jack then suggested running, but Grey wouldn't do that either. Jack decided to run, but later turned up dead.Missed Connections, 1x02 Ansel Parios He and Ansel are friends. Ansel works for him at Bad Alibi. When Ansel decided he wanted to move out, Grey offered to let Ansel crash with him for a while.Reality Checks Don't Bounce, 1x10 Professional Career Notes and Trivia *Grey was originally going to be portrayed by actor Mark Webber. However, it was reported that the role would be recast as Webber left the project, with Jake Johnson being his replacement."Jake Johnson To Co-Star On New ABC Drama Series 'Stumptown' In Recasting" - Deadline *He considers himself a car guy.Missed Connections, 1x02 *He spent 18 months in prison for grand theft.Missed Connections, 1x02 *He's 5'10".Bad Alibis, 1x05 *He weighs 161 lbs.Bad Alibis, 1x05 *He was arrested on November 25, 2010.Bad Alibis, 1x05 *The combination on his safe is Ansel's birthday.Bad Alibis, 1x05 Gallery Notable Episodes Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Characters Category:S1 Characters